elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormcloak Soldier
Stormcloak Soldiers are Nord soldiers first seen during the attempted execution of the Dragonborn. They are proud members of the Stormcloak Rebellion, in which Ulfric Stormcloak is trying to secede Skyrim from the Empire and crown himself as High King. Name origins The Stormcloaks are named after their leader, Ulfric Stormcloak. However, it was not Ulfric who gave them this name, nor were it the Stormcloaks themselves. It was the Imperial Legion who called them "Stormcloaks," to mock their cause and show that they are blind followers of Ulfric. The Stormcloaks, however, took this name with honor, since they see Ulfric as the rightful High King and an exemplar of their Nordic values. They believe wearing his name would show the righteousness of their cause.Dialogue with Stormcloak Commanders However, the Legion also denies giving the Stormcloaks their name, the Legionnaires claim that Ulfric named them after himself due to his lust for power.Dialogue with Legate Rikke Background The rebellion started when Ulfric Stormcloak and a militia group took Markarth back from the native Reachmen, who would later call themselves the Forsworn. In return for their service to Markarth, Jarl Hrolfdir promised Ulfric and his men free Talos worship in Markarth. When the Imperial Legion returned from the Great War to restore order, they were supposedly refused entry into the city until they would also allow the free worship of Talos that was agreed upon between Hrolfdir and Ulfric. Due to there supposedly being chaotic violence occurring within Markarth under the militia's reign, an Imperial biased author claimed that the Imperial Legion was coerced to oblige. When the Thalmor, the enemies of the Empire in the Great War, found out, they demanded that Ulfric and his militia be incarcerated, or to enter another War with the Dominion. Because Ulfric and his followers were blatantly breaking the terms of the White-Gold Concordat, under the Empire's consent, the choice for the Imperials was clear, to avoid inciting another conflict with the Thalmor, the Imperials arrested Ulfric and his entire militia. This event is referred to as the Markarth Incident by the Stormcloaks. Ulfric claimed that the Markarth Incident showed the true immorality and weakness of the Empire, and was used to justify the Stormcloak rebellion.Dialogue with Igmund Ulfric was since also known as the Bear of Markarth.The Bear of Markarth Interactions Stormcloak soldiers can be encountered throughout Skyrim. The Dragonborn can join the Stormcloak Rebellion and serve alongside them. The bulk of the Stormcloaks' major operations involve invading and occupying keeps, towns, and cities that were previously held by the Imperial Legion. They also maintain camps located throughout the Holds. Stormcloak Soldiers move in groups of three, moving between their camps. They may travel the roads if possible but in open terrain such as in the plains of Whiterun, they may instead opt to move across the wilderness. These small bands travel throughout Skyrim, and make an effort to avoid hostile settlements loyal to the Empire. When encountered in friendly holds such as the Rift or Eastmarch, they walk at a leisurely pace and offer polite instruction and greetings when approached. They are more irritable when traveling in hostile holds, such as Haafingar or the Reach. There, they move at a quicker pace and warn approaching travelers away with weapons drawn. A single prisoner may be occasionally seen being escorted by three Imperial Soldiers. The prisoner may be freed and/or armed. The Imperial captors consider this to be aggressive and respond with lethal force. The prisoner will attempt to make his way to Windhelm, and if he survives, will enter the city but will not appear inside. Stormcloak Soldiers can be male or female, are always of Nordic ancestry, and are usually members of the soldier or warrior class. Variants |} Apparel and weaponry Unlike Imperial soldiers who are armed exclusively with Imperial swords and Imperial shields, Stormcloaks can be armed with a wide assortment of weapons, both one-handed and Two-Handed, which are typically made of steel and iron. Stormcloak Soldiers and Windhelm Guards wear a form of armor equal in appearance to that of what Hold Guards wear, but weaker, called a Stormcloak Cuirass. The shields that the Stormcloaks use may be made of steel or hide. As such, they are better armed but less armored than their Imperial counterparts who use Imperial light armor, which has identical stats to the armor Hold Guards wear, or Imperial heavy armor, which has the same stats as iron armor. The Stormcloaks are an offensive force of rebels, whereas the Imperials are trained to be defensive and coordinated. A Stormcloak soldier is the first enemy encountered in "Unbound," if Hadvar is sided with. Dialogue Rescue from Fort Neugrad "Hey!" "The guard has the key." "Hurry!" "Get me out of here!" "You're gonna get me out of here?" "Thanks! I thought I was going to rot in here. So what's the plan?" :We've got men on the outside. We're taking over the fort. "Good! I've got a few scores to settle." :Wait here. "All right." "Let's teach these bastards a lesson!" "All right!" "Last but not least. Let's go!" Liberate Falkreath Hold "Thanks! I thought I was going to rot in here. So what's the plan?" :We've got men on the outside. We're taking over the fort. "Good. I've got a few scores to settle." :Wait here. "All right." The next ones released will offer a somewhat simplified version when spoken to: "What's the plan?" :Follow me. "Great, let's go!" :Wait here. "All right." Note: the option, "We've got men on the outside..." will be available when conversing with the second, third, and fourth soldiers released, but only if "Wait here." was chosen instead of it during dialogue with the first soldier. Dressed as a Legionnaire "You've got a lot of nerve, walking around here dressed like an Imperial Legionnaire." :Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. "Hmm. I still don't like it, but I guess I'll overlook it. This time." :I'm loyal to the Empire and don't care who knows it. "You don't seem to realize there's a war on. What you are is a damn Imperial spy." Sovngarde "Turn back, traveler! Terror waits within this mist!Many have braved the shadowed vale, but vain is all courage against the peril that guards the way." :Who are you? "Near Giants' Gap, in the gloom before dawn, we marched, unsuspecting into the Imperials' trap. Then we stood and fought, our shield-wall defending until by dawn's light the Legion's ranks wavered. But I never knew if nights-end brought victory -- a swift-flying arrow to Sovngarde carried me." ::What's this mist? "I do not know -- but none have passed through. Alduin, his hunger insatiable, hunts the lost souls snared within this shadowed valley. Can you lead the way to where Shor's hall waits, beckoning us on to welcome long sought?." :::Yes, it's at the far end of the valley from here. "I saw it fair when first I trod this long sought path. The pain and fear vanished, dreamlike, and a vision beckoned to-- Shor's hall, shimmering across the clouded vale. But quenched was hope by the shrouding mist; darkened is my mind. I've lost the way and wander blindly. Hurry! Before Alduin your soul devours bring word to Shor's hall of our hard fate!" :::Shor's hall? What's that? "Don't you know? What drew you here? Surely your dreams showed you the way. The Hall of Valor, where heroes wait to follow Shor to the final battle. I saw it fair when first I trod this long sought path. The pain and fear vanished, dreamlike, and a vision beckoned to-- Shor's hall, shimmering across the clouded vale. But quenched was hope by the shrouding mist; darkened is my mind. I've lost the way and wander blindly. Hurry! Before Alduin your soul devours bring word to Shor's hall of our hard fate!" ::::Follow me. I'll lead you through this mist. "I'll try to hold to your hopeful purpose. Quickly, before this encompassing fog once more snares me in the World-Eater's net!" ::::Don't worry, I'm here to kill Alduin. "Beware! The World-Eater waits within the mist!" Conversations Unbound Ralof: "Was Jarl Ulfric with you?" Stormcloak Soldier: "No I haven't seen him since the dragon showed up." Escaping Helgen Stormcloak Soldier 1: "Where in Oblivion are we supposed to go? Where's the way out?" Stormcloak Soldier 2: "Just give me a minute. Let me think." The Jagged Crown Stormcloak Soldier 1: "You hear anything?" Stormcloak Soldier 2: "No, but I know they're out there. No other way then can come. Now shut it or you'll ruin our ambush." Stormcloak Soldier 1: "I don't like it. What are they waiting for?" Stormcloak Soldier 2: "Maybe they're so scared of you they ran away." Stormcloak Soldier 1: "Hardly likely." Stormcloak Soldier 2: "Just shut up and keep out of sight." being spotted Stormcloak Soldier 1: "It's got to be the Imperials! Find them!" General Stormcloak Soldier 1: "I bet we have rabbit again. I'm getting sick of rabbit." Stormcloak Soldier 2: "Go tell the commander. I'm sure the boot in your arse will take your mind off your troubles." Stormcloak Soldier 1: "How'd you end up here?" Stormcloak Soldier 2: "My cousin disappeared one night. Some say the Thalmor grabbed him. It wasn't long before I found myself under Ulfric's banner." Stormcloak Soldier 1: "So why did you join the Stormcloaks?" Stormcloak Soldier 2: "I'm a true Nord. Simple as that." Stormcloak Soldier 1: "We're running out of bread. I hope the supplies get here soon." Stormcloak Soldier 2: "Go tell the commander. I'm sure the boot in your arse will take your mind off your troubles." Quotes *''"Nobody allowed in. Ulfric Stormcloak's orders. Consider yourself warned."'' – During the Imperial version of The Jagged Crown *''"Do you also get that weird taste in your mouth just before battle? What is that?"'' *''"Talos be with you."'' *''"Fight or die well."'' *''"Talos guide you."'' *''"Legion soldiers gleam like fresh fallen snow and clank like a kitchen. They head this way, we'll know it."'' *''"I don't want some snotty elf telling me what I can and can't worship!"'' – Reference to the banning of Talos worship in Skyrim. *''"I'm a true Nord simple as that."'' *''"I'll fight the entire legion myself if they dare show their face here."'' *''"Keep your eyes open."'' *''"We'll show those faithless dogs who this land belongs to."'' *''"Damn faithless Imperials."'' *''"Stormblade, it's an honor."'' – After completion of "Battle for Solitude." *''"Next Imperial I see is dead."'' *''"I long to be out there, with my brothers, waging war against the Empire."'' *''"By the Nine, I hate the waiting, the goddamned waiting."'' *''"Can't wait to kill another Imperial."'' *''"Gah. Let's do this already. I'm itching to kill something."'' *''"What's taking them so long? Did they get lost? Let's get this over with already."'' *''"Can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find us here waiting to spill their blood."'' *''"If it isn't Ice-Veins. Hi there."'' – After completion of "Battle for Whiterun" for the Stormcloaks. *''"Bone-Breaker."'' – After completion of "Rescue from Fort Neugrad." *''"Snow-Hammer."'' – After completion of "The Battle for Fort Sungard." *''"If you know any true sons and daughters of Skyrim, tell them to head to Windhelm. Ulfric Stormcloak wants to see them."'' – Starts "Joining the Stormcloaks." ;During combat *''"You won't take us alive!"'' *''"Freedom or Sovngarde!"'' *''"For Ulfric and Skyrim!"'' *''"Death to the Empire!"'' *''"Imperial dogs!"'' ;Blocking Topic *''"What next?"'' *''"I hope someone knows where we're going."'' *''"Just keep putting one foot in front of the other."'' ;Unbound *''"Imperial dogs... there's nothing that's too low for them."'' *''"You were with us on the carts, weren't you? Not your lucky day, eh?"'' *''"I wonder if there's any more Imperials hiding down here somewhere."'' *''"Ralof seems to like you. That's good enough for me."'' *''"What do you make of it... the dragon? What does it mean?"'' ;The Jagged Crown *''"Keep a sharp eye out."'' *''"I keep thinking I see something moving in the shadows."'' *''"I wish Galmar would hurry it up. We shouldn't be here!"'' *''"At least we got the damn crown. I hope it was worth it."'' ;Rescue from Fort Neugrad *''"Hey!"'' *''"The guard has the key."'' *''"Get me out of here!"'' *''"Hurry!"'' *''"Thanks."'' – When released. *''"Let's teach these bastards a lesson."'' – When released. *''"Last but not least. Let's go!"'' – When the last soldier is released. ;Battle for Solitude *''"We sure showed them, eh? Thanks for your part in all that."'' *''"They'll think twice before coming back here, that's for sure!"'' *''"We did it!"'' *''"We showed those Imperials what real Nords are made of!"'' *''"Thanks. Couldn't have done that without you."'' *''"I feel so alive!"'' *''"We sure showed them!"'' *''"Good job out there. Glad you were with us."'' ;Post-civil war In Solitude after "Battle for Solitude:" *''"It's too bad they executed Roggvir before we got here."'' Quests *Civil War questline Appearances * de:Soldat der Sturmmäntel pl:Gromowładny żołnierz Category:Skyrim: Enemies Category:Skyrim: Stormcloak Members